A variety of computer networking applications involve establishing connections between two or more computing devices. Such networking applications can include multimedia streaming, Voice over IP (VoIP) communications, file sharing, online multiplayer video games, etc. The performance of these networking applications can be negatively impacted by various network security policies and devices, which often limit the ability of two computing devices to exchange data over a network.